Patent Document 1 has described an assembled battery having a configuration in which a plurality of cells are connected in parallel and a fuse is connected to each of the cells connected in parallel. The fuse blows in response to passage of an excessive current to break the current path. Patent Document 2 has described a technique in which the operation of a current breaking mechanism included in a battery is detected on the basis of a change in internal resistance of the battery.